


Rumours

by ThePunkiest



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 3rd Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkiest/pseuds/ThePunkiest
Summary: Rumours abounded about him, but only one had a grain of truth.





	Rumours

The rumours that surrounded Himuro were less than kind. In the many years that he had been teaching, words of gossip had flittered across student and colleague alike about his general self. And though very seldomly there were any truths told, one rumour held a glimmer of the past, one that which made Himuro's eyes glaze over with more than just the icy gaze that he usually held. If one looked closely at his face when he was asked about that particular rumour, one would find that his cheeks were slightly rosy, and a glint of embarrassment in his eyes.

The rumour was cliche and taboo, easily dismissed as students' gossip about the coldest teacher in the highschool. It involved Himuro and a young female student, who was described as plain by those who spoke the rumour. It was said that the two had met the very first day of the girl's highschool career, where Himuro had scolded her for a crooked shawl, or skirt, or possibly even a scarf. And that somehow, after three long years of eachothers' presence, love blossomed between the two. People murmured about him driving her home, about taking her to a bar, about their long talks in the music room after classes ended. Female students swooned at the stories told, caught up in the supposed romance of a cold, emotionless teacher who grew to love his student. But the boys would sneer and remind their classmates that a teacher that had never even smiled at them could not possibly have fallen in love with one of their kind.

Kouichi Sakurai threw his bookbag over his shoulder and exited his school. He had been caught by Oosako and forced to stay long after his classmates had left. What was worse, was that Ruka had left as well, and was refusing to pick up his cell phone; Kouichi would have to scold him for that later. The young man sighed and leaned against the cool stone of his highschool as he waited, pondering his next move. It was a quiet summer's evening, the sun lowering in the sky and the crickets had begun to chirp their tuneless songs for all to hear. Kouichi let his head fall back against the stone and rest there, still as a statue.

Himuro didn't notice his student as he left the school. But Kouichi's eyes followed his teacher as he stiffly walked to a car that had been parked on the other side of the street as long as Kouichi had been standing there. He watched as Himuro walked across the road, every step towards the car seemingly relaxing the older man, until he no longer looked like a turtle wanting to hide away in his shell. Kouichi's eyes narrowed in curiosity as he watched, but then were blown wide as he saw the driver's side door open. A young woman, plain to look at but charming in her simplicity, stepped out onto the road, smiling at Himuro. He watched his teacher reach her in three large strides, obviously wanting to be near her, and then gently place his left hand on her cheek. Kouichi's mouth gaped slightly as Himuro, the toughest, coldest, and fiercest teacher of Habataki high, leaned down to peck the woman's mouth with his lips. What happened next was a blur to the young man leaning against the highschool, but after the quick kiss, the two adults had gotten in the car with Himuro in the driver's seat, and sped off into the setting sun. 

Kouichi Sakurai slowly closed his mouth and stared after the car, mind turning every rumour he had heard about his teacher, attempting to separate truth from tale. But soon, he heard the familiar rumbling of his motorbike, and so turned his eyes to where the car had been parked across the way.

And he knew that Ruka would never believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing 3rd story a lot lately, and I'm sad that the game doesn't have more Himuro in it. He was my fave in the first game.


End file.
